Lantern Hearts
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: When I'm around you, I'm beaming. But when you walk away, my light dies out... Sub-story to Break My Fall. Contains spoilers. ON HIATUS.
1. Vaati ll Sick

**AN- DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 26 OF BREAK MY FALL!****Otherwise, you will be spoiled. Sorry for the caps, but it seems a lot of people don't read these...**

**So starts Lantern Hearts! I think you guys will really start to feel some sympathy for Vaati. At least I hope so, because that's what I'm aiming for.**

**Lantern Hearts is a sub-story to Break My Fall and will be twenty chapters, alternating between Vaati and Zelda. Each chapter will be compared to a few song lyrics, as shown–**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_~Taylor Swift, "You Belong With Me"_

"Goddesses, could Saria get anymore annoying?" I say irritably. Green and I are standing in the walkway in front of the office. It's directly above the courtyard, and from there I can spy Saria talking with Malon, being all peppy and giggly and– _ugh._ The girls at our school, I swear...

"What do you mean?" Green says. "I've been in school with Saria since third grade. I never thought she was annoying."

_Really?_ I think. He's always been dense. But maybe it's his denseness that makes me attracted to him. I breath out and point towards the bench where the two girls are _still_ giggling and chirping. "Well, just look at her," I frown, glaring at them. "Such. A. Ditz."

Green stays silent for a moment, staring like a idiot, before speaking. He doesn't notice me gazing at him the whole time. "Yeah, I guess I see what you mean," he says.

I smirk, knowing I've won. Not that I thought I would lose from the start. No, I always win. It's always been this way between the two of us, and it always will be.

_Always will be... _okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. Things _will_ change between the two of us, I'll make sure of that. It'll just take some time. Okay, a lot of time. It's frustrating, to tell you the truth. To think we've been friends for three years and he hasn't figured it out yet... I've been here the whole time... waiting...

I snap back into reality, only to find Green spacing out as well.

"Hey, Green," I call, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Hello. Earth to Green..."

He flinches, then looks at me sideways with wide turquoise eyes. Turquoise has always been my favorite color. He's always asked me why, but I would never tell. "What?" he asks cluelessly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just really fun when your friend is _ignoring you_," I say with sarcasm coating every inch of my voice. "Now snap out of it!" I cry out. He flinches again.

"Okay, okay," he says slowly. He sighs. "You just scared me."

"Well that's what I gotta do," I say, walking ahead of him. "Sometimes I hafta break you outta whatever trance you're in." Green catches up to me, and walks by my side as I continue. "I mean, really, Green! Without me, you'd be staring off into space all day!" Part of me knows it's not true, but it's what I'd like to believe. "That's why you need me. I keep you on the ground."

Green giggles. And while it's music to my ears, I have no idea what he finds so funny. I stop and stare at him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing...," he mumbles, walking ahead of me.

I grumble to myself. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I walk over to him, seeing as he's stopped to wait for me. He's so clueless...

"Hey, Green," says a cheery voice. "Hi, Vaati." Totally deadpan. I hardly even look, just to save myself the effort. It's _her._ Zelda Sahagun, last year's student curiosity president and the queen of ninth grade. Except this isn't ninth grade anymore. It's tenth grade, and things are about to change.

"Hey, Zelda," Green blurts out with a tinge of nervousness. I almost groan. Can he make it anymore _freaking obvious_ that he _adores_ her? Way to shove it in my face Green. He doesn't even realize that he does this, so of course he doesn't notice how _jealous_ I am.

"Good to see you," she says, directing it solely to Green. How do I know? Because she doesn't even look at me. Stuck up bi–

"Yeah. . . you too," Green mumbles like the idiot he is.

She looks at us both, taking only a slight glance at me. She's probably checking Green out right now. That filthy–

"Where are you two headed off to?"

Green shrugs, smiling nervously. I resist the urge to gag. "Nowhere in particular."

I've had about enough of this. I cut in, stepping in front of Green to block her _perfect_ view. "We were just walking around, seeing what's changed." I force myself to smile at her, no matter how fake it looks. She eyes me skeptically.

"Yeah...," she mutters, adverting her eyes from us. She shifts her view to look at Green and smiles. "Anyways, I'll see you third period." She starts to walk away, swaying her hips like some supermodel.

"And fifth," Green calls out, waving all-too enthusiastically.

I stare at him as he saunters off. And once she's gone, the words spew out like venom:

"You like her, don't you?" It doesn't come out bitter, or harsh, which surprises me. It's just a question. I'm only asking out of curiousity. I don't really care about your love life, Green.

_But I really do._

Green twitches, his face turning a disgusting shade of pink.

"And I don't mean as a friend, you know," I add, and this time the tone matches the bitter taste in my throat. _Blech._

Green turns to look at me, stammering incoherently. "W-well... I...–"

"You don't have to say it, I can tell," I keep my tone strong and stand my ground, because I don't care. In fact, I don't care _so much_ that I'm walking away. And as I feel Green's smoldering stare burn me, I whip my head back around. I glare at him. _Hard._ Green steps backwards, shaking.

"Look, I just _know_, okay?" I snap, taking out my frustration on him. I turn my whole body around and muster a smirk. "Besides, I know you better than anyone, don't I?"

Funny how I'm beginning to believe that's not true.

I walk off, smiling my little fake smile and flipping my lavender hair back. "I'll meet you at lunch, okay?"

And as I walk off, I sway my hips slightly. I _saunter,_ like Zelda.

I feel sick.


	2. Zelda ll On

**AN- Re-uploaded because I totally forgot the song lyrics. POV switch! This story is gonna be so much fun~ Warning: Never-Before-Seen moments approaching!**

___You need to give it up, had about enough  
It's not hard to see the boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you seem to be confused  
He belongs to me, the boy is mine_

___~Brandy, "The Boy Is Mine"_

I sigh as I walk down the hallway towards my third period class? Why? Because, frankly, I'm not happy to be here, my shoulder bag strap is chaffing my shoulder, and I _hate_ Vaati Hyde. Having to put up with him was not a great start to the day.

Vaati thinks he's just _so_ great because he can manipulate everyone into obeying him. He has an ego the size of Jupiter, and his pride is unbearable. That, and he _stole_ Green from me. Maybe the rest of those facts are debatable, but that last one is undeniably true. I was absent for one day– I swear on my life, _one day_– and the next day I had been replaced. Without warning. Without respect. Without any consideration towards me.

It's not hard to see that Vaati isn't fond of me, either. Maybe it's because he realizes I won't bow down to him, no matter how much he bats those big brown eyes. He always decides to jump in whenever I get near Green. Possessive much? I've been friends with Green since we were younger than I can even remember! Vaati really needs to realize that I saw him first.

Wait. If I word it like that, it sounds like...

...No, no. I shouldn't assume things like that without legitimate proof, even if we _are_ talking about Vaati.

Still, it _is_ possible...

I'm so deep in thought that I ram into someone and stumble backwards. As we collide, I catch a flash of lavender. I don't think much of it, however, until I rub my head and say, "Oh goddesses, I am _so_ sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and–"

I open my eyes. Oh, _hell_ no.

"_Obviously _you weren't," Vaati snarls. Just the sight of him– the tone of his voice, his show-off-type choice of fashion– puts me in a terrible mood. I clench my fists.

"Nevermind," I grumble. "I'm not all that sorry after all."

Vaati growls. I'm happy the hallway is bare, or else I would be making a scene. That's not what I want, especially when it comes to Vaati. Nobody wants to make a scene when it comes to Vaati. Because even though it pains me to admit it...

...I'm scared of Vaati. I try to avoid him– show no kindness towards him, almost ignore him– but he still has power over me, whether I like it or not. I don't like it at all.

"Just who do you think _you_ are?" he hisses, saying _"you"_ as if it's a swear. I roll my eyes.

"Not a worshiper?" I suggest. And it's true. Vaati is the king of the school, and everyone worships him. Including Green. I feel almost... almost _blessed_ to be one of the rare exceptions.

Vaati narrows his eyes. "You sure act like you're something special. Like– like some _supermodel _or something."

I almost laugh. A _supermodel_? I can't imagine myself indulging in a career that seems so... so shallow-minded! ...No offense to supermodels, though.

"Me? A _supermodel_? I can't see it." I almost snicker. "You, though..."

Vaati huffs, never taking his eyes off of me. I'm slightly terrified. His eyes look as if they could drill a hole into my forehead, straight through my brain and—

No. _No._ I value my brain. I don't want to think about that.

"Do you have _any_ respect for me?" he has to ask.

"No, not really," I say simply.

Vaati, at this point, looks infuriated. "I could destroy you!" he cries.

"If you do, Green will hate you," I point out. Green's a good friend, he won't leave me in the dust... will he?

He sort of already has.

Vaati eyes widen, and his cheeks turn an intriguing shade of pink. He stays silent.

Wait just a minute, though. Was... was I _right_? Is Vaati...

_Is Vaati in love with Green?_

It's not like I have anything against gays. No, not at all. I just have a whole lot against Vaati. And, well, Vaati and _Green_? As in a couple? I have _too much_ against that.

"You like him, don't you? Like... _like_ him?" I ask in shock.

Vaati, trying to keep his pride by remaining calm, nods.

"Good luck with that," I say bitterly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think Green swings that way." I turn around and start walking away. I need to get to class.

Vaati stares me down, his eyes turning an unpleasant tone of red. "At least I actually have his _attention_."

I stop in my tracks. He's right. As much as I hate to admit it... he's right. Green is always spending time with Vaati, not me. Does he just prefer Vaati? I squeeze the strap of my pink and white messenger bag, but it doesn't calm me.

"I saw him first," is all I can think of to say.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," Vaati spouts.

"Whatever," I mumble, taking a few steps forward. On second thought– I stop and turn around. "Just so you know, it is _on_."

Vaati smirks. "Indeed it is." He's so smug. He thinks he'll win. He thinks he can just snatch Green right up and whisk him off...

Hello. Life isn't a fairytale.

Little does Vaati know I have a few tricks up my sleeves as well.

It most certainly _is_ on.


	3. Vaati ll Untitled

**AN- I. Hate. Writing. This. Damn. Story. So this is it. This is ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW on Zelda and Vaati's side of it. They're in a competition to get Green, and then the little thingy in this chapter. Which is unfinished. Because frankly, I couldn't give a damn.**

_So objection! I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm fallin' apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away_

_~Shakira, "Objection (Tango)"_

Green clutches his backpack straps. "I'm gonna go to the library." I can understand why he might want to get away from me. I've been unusually silent ever since I ran into Zelda in the hallway. She said it was _on_. She said she saw him _first_. I said I actually had his _attention_.

I am such a dirty liar.

"I'll come with you," I say quickly. It comes out with a bit of desperation, almost as if it's a cry of distress. _Oh, Green, please let me go with you! Don't leave me here alone! I need you! _...That is surprisingly scary in its accuracy.

Green blinks slowly. Oh, look at me, even paying attention to the speed of his blinking! Can you say _OCD_? "Okay," he says simply.

I walk with him, trying to look anywhere but at him. And I have to say, that in itself is a difficult task to accomplish. I can almost _feel_ the awkwardness lingering, but I don't dare say a word. Thank the goddesses; neither does Green.

Finally we reach the library, keeping quiet as we walk inside. Green walks towards the counter, and now I finally realize why he _really_ wanted to come– Zelda's working the library today. We make eye contact for a second. I glare. She glares right back, before turning her attention to Green. I decide to ignore their conversation. That is, until Green's soft chuckle reaches my ears, causing my blood to boil. I grab his wrist, feeling my face grow red.

"Don't you have to... I don't know... Actually get a book or something?" I don't mean for it to come out rude, but my tone reflects my mood.

"Oh, right!" Green says, his cheeks pink again. I roll my eyes. _Love-sick..._

I let go of his wrist as we walk between the rows of books. I stare at the ground, frustrated with Green, frustrated with Zelda, frustrated with everyone and everything. But mostly with Green for being a clueless idiot, and staying that clueless idiot for three years! I'm also frustrated with myself for beating around the bush when I should just step forward and tell him. But I've already seen the terrible things that can go wrong with that. Everything is twisty and turny and upside-down and sideways.

Green scans the shelves, not paying any attention to me or anything around him. He's so clueless, I just wanna knock some sense into him! And I'm so frustrated, I so exactly that to thin air. At least... I _thought _it was thin air. I hear a shriek, a sharp cry, "_Vio!_", and a deafening crash.

I open my eyes.

_Oops._

A small boy in a red hoodie is curled up on the ground. He doesn't look like he's in any pain, but I somehow managed to knock down the whole bookshelf. And of course, everybody is staring at me.

It's not _my_ fault! He was in the way! Just because I was a little frustrated doesn't mean... _ugh!_

I whip my head in his direction, glaring at him. He cowers instantly. "What do you think you're doing?" I snap, clenching my fists. "You should watch where you're going! Look what you've done!" I cry, motioning to the bookcase.

"I-I... um... I didn't..." He says it so quietly that I barely hear it over my own anger.

"Don't backtalk me!" I fume. "If it's not your fault, then who did it?"

"You're full of crap, Vaati."

Familiarity washes over me. I turn my head. My heart immediately picks up pace. It's Blue, the school's bad boy. Part of my brain goes _ping, ping, ping!, _but I refuse to connect the _ping_s into any form of remembrance.

"Excuse me?" I say, surprised he's decided to utter even a single word to me.

"I saw what you did," he says, taking a few steps in my direction.

_Oh, crap. He doesn't think...? _"I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
